


Shooting Stars

by peacehopeandrats



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacehopeandrats/pseuds/peacehopeandrats
Summary: A short little one shot (no pun intended) about Robin and Regina, inspired by a prompt site. (Prompt information in notes.)Regina has planned a special sunset picnic to spend time with Robin and Roland.





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The website for the prompt is here  
> https://writersblock378601501.wordpress.com/blog/  
> The challenge is to write a story that begins with whatever line is provided. The site accepts any type of fiction, including fanfiction.  
> July's prompt was  
> The explosion that lit the night sky reflected in the water below.

The explosion that lit the night sky reflected in the water below. Admittedly, it was less of an explosion and more of a quick flash, but the boy standing at the edge of the pond was no less excited by the miniature event than any adult would have been with a full fireworks display.

Roland clapped his hands, calling out, “More, Papa! More!” His eyes refused to move from the place where the previous arrow had fizzled out of existence.

Nocking another, Robin grinned over at Regina. “Ready, my love?”

Regina nodded, bringing a fireball to her hand and holding it there. “Whenever you are.”

“All right, Roland,” Robin said to him. “Last one.”

Roland nodded vigorously and his father released the arrow into the darkness above.

Sending out her ball of fire, Regina willed it to chase down the arrow as the others had done. Her first attempts had been a little clumsy, but after some practice she had tightened her aim and now had nearly mastered the art of guiding the flame to the arrow at just the right moment. This time her aim was true and the arrow ignited, then flashed into a shower of sparkles that drifted to the surface of the water before dying out all together.

Roland looked back at them. “One more?”

Robin shook his head. “That was the last one.” He scooped up his son and whirled him around until they were back at the picnic blanket, then sat, looking up at Regina. “I don't know where you came up with this idea, but it has been a lovely evening.”

Regina smiled, taking in the sight of them together, willing the moment to etch itself into her memories so that it could never fade. “I'm glad you enjoyed it,” she said as she joined them. “I honestly had no idea if it would work.”

“Well,” Robin teased, “It wouldn't have if I hadn't moved the powder.”

A sigh escaped Regina as she remembered their meeting at sunset, how he had looked over the arrows while she set up the picnic and Roland had played beside the pond. When Robin had insisted the arrows wouldn't fly she had been so devastated to hear the news that she had simply plopped herself down and pouted up at him like a child. It hadn't been one of her proudest moments. Seeing how important the evening was to her, Robin sat down and pulled Regina close against him, so that her back settled into his chest. Promising to help make things right, his fingers had traveled over her hands and guided them into making the necessary adjustments.

Now, as she sat beside him, she pushed at his shoulder with her own, a playful nudge that came with a loving smile. “I never said I had any experience in complex archery,” she said, then looked up at the sky. The stars shone brightly, but she wondered if she would ever see their twinkling display in the same way again after tonight.

“How _did_ you come up with the idea of putting fire powder on an arrow?” Robin's tone was honestly curious, almost as playful as Roland's had been all night.

Shrugging, Regina reached to pluck one of the remaining grapes from its stem. “It just came to me. One minute I was in the shower, the next I was trying to work out how to make sparks come from your arrow-” Her voice faded quickly as Robin's eyes widened, then traveled along her body, eyebrows raising as they moved. “No, I didn't mean that the way it sounded.”

“I think I know exactly what you meant,” Robin laughed, then leaned forward to kiss her. “I don't mind either way you look at it.” When the kiss ended, he added, “However you intended to explain yourself, Roland and I had a marvelous time.”

Unwilling to abandon their moment of peace, Regina nudged Robin to the ground and settled against him so that they could gaze up at the stars. Roland, feeling his eyes growing heavy, crawled up to his father's free side to do the same, and the three stargazers found animals in the sky until the smallest of their number drifted off to sleep.


End file.
